ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mihael Keehl
Mihael Keehl – były amerykański wrestler, który w 2009 roku był zatrudniony w High Voltage Wrestling. Opis Jestem człowiekiem i mam swoje potrzeby. Mello jest heelem, jednak nie sadystycznym, znęcającym się nad przeciwnikiem. Jedynego, czego chce to zwycięstwo. Często używa roll-upów, a zdarza mu się pomagać sobie linami. Zawsze stara się jak najszybciej zakończyć walkę. Nie szanuje innych i nie oczekuje, żeby szanowano jego. Wyznawca prawa dżungli, samotnik. Unika wywiadów, co nie oznacza, że nie lubi mikrofonu. Po prostu lubi sam mieć kontrolę nad mic'iem. Mówi zawsze to, co myśli, nawet jeśli jest to najboleśniejsza prawda. Ubiera się w klasyczny strój wrestlera. Spodnie noszone przez takich, jak kiedyś Jericho czy obecnie Christian. Koloru czarnego z wieloma literami M na nich. Występuje bez koszulki. Szatyn z średnio ściętymi włosami. Grzywka zawsze opada mu na oczy. Buty klasyczne. Średnio umięśniony. Podczas jego wejść wszystkie światła gasną. Jedynym oświetleniem wtedy na sali jest spotlight (jupiter), który oświetla go wchodzącego na ring. Podczas wejscia rozgląda się z poważną miną na publiczność. Mello nie posiada jako takich tauntów. Nigdy nie zobaczymy go na turnbuncle, czy unoszącego ręce, nawet wtedy, gdy trzyma pas. Jego jedynym "tauntem" jest wzrok. Gdy chce zmotywować siebie to rozgląda się na fanów z poważną minął. Życiorys Mello pochodzi z Stanów Zjednoczonych. W wieku 5 lat jego matka została sparaliżowana po tym, jak doszło między nią a jego ojcem do sprzeczki. Trafił do wujostwa. Tam zainteresował się nim tajemniczy człowiek o pseudonimie L. Był jego trenerem i to on wciągnął go do wrestlingu. Mihael słynie z tego, że swój mecz próbuje skończyć jak najszybciej i jak najmniej ucierpieć na tym. Mello jest postacią tragiczną. Wszystko przez jego dzieciństwo i lata młodości. Jak się z czasem dowiadujemy Mihaelowi zmarł młodszy brat. Po czym właściwie przez jego niedopatrzenie życie straciła jego dziewczyna. Uczony był przez tajemniczego człowieka o pseudonimie "L". Jedyną osobą, której się zwierza jest "Near", który kontaktuje się z nim przez komputer. Near jest drugiem uczniem L'a. Mello jest zazdrosny o fakt, że L skupiał większość swojej uwagi właśnie na nim i za wszelką cenę próbuje udowodnić sobie, Nearowi oraz zmarłemu już L'owi, że jest coś wart. Jednocześnie sprzeciwia się niesprawiedliwości na tym świecie. Uważa, że świat chyli się ku upadkowi. Mówi, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić, że trzeba go wyplenić ze wszystkiego, co złe. Wszystko to jest spowodowane przeżyciami Mella. L jest tajemniczą osobą, o której nikt, z wyjątkiem Mihaela Kheela oraz Near'a (o którym też nie wiele wiadomo) nic nie wie. Sam Mello również nie wie, jak L się na prawdę nazywa. Zajął się Mihaelem, gdy ten stracił swoich rodziców. Przekazał mu swoje techniki walki. Poza wrestlingiem nauczył go życia i kilku zasad, których Keehl się trzyma. Nauczył go, że w tym świecie nie można nikomu ufać. L umarł na atak serca. Mello i Near gdy go znaleźli zobaczyli, że przedawkował sterydy, jednak obaj zgadzają się w jednym - L sam nigdy nie używał sterydów. W ich mniemaniu L został zamordowany, jednak pogodzili się z losem i z tym, że ich mentor opuścił ten świat. Catchphrases *"Być może smutne, ale prawdziwe" *"Popraw mnie jeśli to, co mówię jest nieprawdziwe" *"To nie moja opinia, to fakt" *"Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, dlatego ja mówię tylko prawdę" Ciosy *'The Passion' Knee Strike gdy przeciwnik klęczy lub kuca *Sharpshooter *Figure 4 Leg Lock *STF *Crossface *Reverse DDT (bardzo często) *Enzugiri (Kick to the Back of the Head, często) *German Suplex (bardzo często) *Eye Poke *Slap *Swinging Neckbreaker *Neckbreaker *DDT; *Shinning Wizard *Snap Suplex *Samoan Drop *Samoan Slam Bilans walk (1-0-1) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW